Nord Highlands
The is the vast plateau located northeast of Erebonia, beyond the Eisengard Range. The people of this region have been nomads since ancient times, with their livelihood revolving around tending sheep and horses in these pastures. Residents The Nord Nomads live in the Highlands in the northern part of the Empire. They are known throughout Erebonian history as people of spiritual faith, living their everyday life hunting and stock breeding. During the "War of the Lions" in which the candidates for emperor fought for the throne, the Nord people rallied for Imperial prince Dreichels Reise Arnor, who would become emperor. The Nord Highlands are located in the space between the Erebonian Empire and the opposing Calvard Republic, and is becoming wrapped up in a territorial dispute between the two countries. Connecting Areas *Northern section of the Highlands *Southern section of the Highlands *Zender Gate *Lake Lacrima *Imperial Army Watchtower *Ancient Quarry *Nomadic Village *Aria Shrine (Trails of Cold Steel II) Events Liberation Front's First Meet On the evening of the 2nd day, Private Zats and his comrade gets attacked by the same group that attacked the Republican base. Come the final day, Elder alerts the camp as there was an attack that hit the Watch tower in the previous day. The Cameraman and Rean's team head out to the southern section of the highlands. After dropping off the Cameraman, they immediately head to the Watchtower to investigate. After that, they had to the place where the group of terrorists had set up their weapons to attack the tower. Later on, they spot the same mysterious person, and Rean's team give's chase. They are led the Stone Circle, and it turns out to be Millium Orion whom they have been chasing. She challenges them, to see if they can take out the Jaeger droupouts. Rean's team wins, so she goes with them. They're led to the Ancient Quarry, in which they spot the Jaeger dropouts, led by an unknown individual by the name of G. Rean defeats the group, in doing so... G makes his escape leaving the big arachnid boss challenge them. Visiting the Watchtower Once Again In ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II'' Rean and team are led to the Nord Highlands to scout out three more Thors students. They come across Gaius Worzel when Rean's team has been ambushed by Jaeger soldiers. Just like the Garrelia Fortress the Watchtower has also been occupied by the Noble Alliance. This leads Class VII to do battle at the Watchtower against Bleublanc and Duvalie. On Class VII's return trip to the Nord Highlands, they spot Mint at the entrance. She requests Rean to search for her wristwatch. So Class VII proceed to do so, which they find several shiny objects throughout the facility. They head to the rooftop and they find the watch to be stuck on the antenna. So they request the soldiers' assistance. Rean's team delivers the watch back to Mint, and she boards the Courageous. Trivia *Like Crossbell State, the Highlands's location on the map are between Erebonia and Calvard Republic, being vulnerable to international disputes between the two regions. Category:Erebonia Locations Category:Mountain Ranges